Second Chances
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This story follows First Choices and is about how Mac and Clay deal with an unexpected turn in her life that ends up bringing them together.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Second Chances

AUTHOR: Suzanne

CLASSIFICATION: Mac/Webb

RATING: PG unless noted at the top of the chapter.

CREDITS: A special thanks to my beta readers, Clairisant and Qupeydoll

Chapter 1

Thursday, November 18, 2004

1845 EST

Sarah Mackenzie's apartment

San Diego, California

Sarah was so tired! She had not slept well the night before, and was now literally dragging herself into her apartment. Her life had changed in so many ways, since that fateful day six months ago, when she had told the Admiral of her pregnancy. Like an over protective father, he had demanded to know who the father was, and she had refused to tell him. He had become incensed and had said some horrible things to her, things she did not even want to think about, much less remember.

She had walked out of his office, and out of JAG, that day, and had not looked back. She had resigned her commission, moved out of DC, and was in the process of beginning a new life for herself and the baby. Sarah gently rubbed her hand across her middle.

'Little One' had kept her up last night, and she hoped tonight would not hold a repeat performance. It had taken every ounce of her strength to stay awake today at work, and she knew her co-workers had known it as well. They had left her alone as much as possible, for which Sarah was grateful.

Turning the key in the lock of her apartment door and breathing a sigh of relief, she was glad to be home safe and sound. She would have the weekend to recuperate. Sarah set her briefcase on the floor, by the door, and made sure the door locked securely behind her. She lived in a nice area, but one could never be too careful. Rubbing her sore back, Sarah headed for her bedroom. She had only gotten two steps, when she smelled familiar cologne, and realized that she was not alone.

"Hello, Sarah," her unexpected visitor said, as he rose from the couch, knowing she had noticed his presence.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Sarah was now in full pissed off ex-Marine, mother-to-be mode, and was a sight to behold.

"Now come on, Sarah. When has a locked door ever stopped me?" Her visitor was careful to keep his voice neutral even though the site of the obviously pregnant woman sent his mind reeling. AJ had never said a word about a baby.

"Webb, there are laws against breaking and entering."

"I didn't break-in. I let myself in."

"Ha, ha, Webb. I don't find you funny right now."

"You mean you found me funny at one time?"

"Get out, Webb! Now!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I came to see how you're doing. You left a lot of people concerned about you back in DC, Sarah. You might as well calm down; it can't be good for the baby. "

In her anger at being found, Sarah had forgotten all about the baby. She moved her hand to cover her abdomen, in a protective gesture. This did not go unnoticed by Clay, "Yeah right, Webb. I've been gone for six months and not once has anyone tried to contact me…until now."

Realizing this situation was quickly escalating out of control, Clay decided to change tactics. "You were headed somewhere when you came in, Sarah. Why don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable, and I'll order us some dinner?" Clay had only been in town since this morning, but had already scoped out the best places to eat.

"You make it sound like I am visiting you, Clay. This is my home and you're not welcome here!"

"I often go where I'm not welcome, why should this be any different?" asked Clay.

"I left DC to get away from everyone."

"You mean me, Sarah."

"Hell, yes, I mean you!" exclaimed Mac as she slapped his face.

Silently Clay turned his face and offered his other cheek only to be slapped again.

"Do you feel better now?"

Fuming because her actions didn't elicit the actions she wanted, which were to anger Clay enough to make him leave; she huffed, "Whatever," and stormed out of the room.

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clay grinned, knowing that he had won the first battle, of what he expected to be a very long evening of fighting. He proceeded to order dinner to be delivered in an hour, figuring this would give her enough time to relax and maybe come out in a better mood.

Little did Clay know that Sarah was actually pacing her bedroom trying to figure out a way to get rid of him as quickly as possible. When she had left JAG six months ago she had left everything behind and never dreamed that anyone would come looking for her. Sure she had taken some precautions just in case, but had believed that she was just paranoid.

After a time, exhaustion once again took precedence over her body, and Sarah took a quick shower instead of the bath that she wanted, for fear that Clay would catch her in the tub and she didn't want that! Then she fell into bed, she needed to rest before trying to deal with Clay.

Once Clay had ordered dinner he dialed a familiar phone number.

"Chegwidden."

"Why didn't you tell me Sarah was pregnant?" He was so pissed at the man on the other end of the phone that he hadn't even bothered pretending to be polite.

AJ could hear the anger in Clay's voice and stopped to consider his answer to the spook. "First, I wasn't sure how you would react knowing she was pregnant, Webb. She was your lover for a year. Second, I truthfully didn't know how to tell you."

"How about, 'Clay, Sarah's pregnant,'? Who's the father AJ?" demanded the angry spook.

"I don't know. When she told me, I demanded to know the father's name and she refused to tell me. All I got out of her was that it was not yours or Rabb's. Then I lost my temper and said some pretty awful things to her. She walked out of my office, out of JAG, and never looked back."

"Why did you send me looking for her, AJ?"

"I needed to know that she was all right, plus she needs you. She wants everyone to believe she's so strong, when in reality; she wants someone to take care of her. I thought about going after her myself, but I am too old for her. I thought about sending Rabb, but he seems to have finally found Mrs. Right. That only left you or Gunny, and Gunny's on assignment for you."

"Needs me? She slapped me twice and then just walked away! I wouldn't doubt that she's in the other room right now trying to come up with a way to get rid of me! All that saved me from her kicking me out right away, is the fact that I offered to feed her."

"We always knew the way to her heart was through her stomach. Be careful with her, Webb. She needs you, even if she won't admit it, and so does that baby she is carrying."

"What do you take me for an ogre? I do know how to treat a lady."

"Yes, but do you know how to treat an ex-Marine, mother-to-be? Call me later to let me know how things are going. I'll have my cell on all night," with that AJ hung up.

Clay stared at the phone, as if trying to figure out how to reach through it to strangle the man, who had been on the other side, just a moment ago. After a few minutes, he returned the phone to his jacket pocket, then removed the jacket and placed it carefully over one of the dining room chairs. Dinner would be there in about forty-five minutes, so Clay puttered around straightening Sarah's tiny apartment.

With only ten minutes remaining until the food was supposed to arrive, Clay set the table and moved to the window to await the delivery person. Right on time, a car pulled up out front, and a young woman delivered their dinner. Clay put the food on the table before he walked to Sarah's bedroom door.

He gently rapped on the door several times and after receiving no response, entered the darkened room. Allowing his eyes to adjust, they fell to the bed and the beautiful woman lying there. One of the things Clay had enjoyed, when he was with her, was watching her sleep. She looked like an angel.

To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clay approached the bed and sat down next to her. She was facing him and it allowed him an unhindered view of her face. Tenderly he reached out and smoothed her hair away from her eyes. She sighed in her sleep and called his name. Suddenly the wall that he had erected around his memories of her, fell. Clay bent down and touched his lips to her forehead. God, how he missed this time with her! "Sarah? Sarah? Dinner is here. Wake up Sleeping Beauty," he said to her as he stroked her arm.

Sarah felt his touch, for a moment she was lost in her dream of him and their past time together. Rarely did a night go by that she didn't have a dream that included Clay. She had loved, and still did love him, with all her heart, but she was now afraid that he would hate her.

She had run from him at Manderley, straight into the arms of a stranger while TDY at the American Consulate in Germany. It had been a fling that had only lasted a month and she was still adjusting to the lasting consequences in her life. "Clay?" she whispered, as she moved her head to place a kiss on his arm.

His heart stopped at her movement and he found himself lowering his lips to hers. It had been over eight months since the last time he had kissed Sarah. It had been that fateful morning he had left her for his second to last mission. All thoughts left his mind as his lips touched hers. She responded by placing her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer, as she deepened the kiss.

Suddenly Clay found himself lying partially next to her as they devoured each other's mouths. Both were lost in their own thoughts of how good and right this felt. Clay ran his fingers down her neck. This caused her to arch her throat, opening it up to his lips. Sarah sighed as she felt his lips find the sensitive spot below her ear. All he had to do was touch this area and she melted in his arms.

As Clay felt her relax against him, he let his hands begin to move over her body. He wanted to discover the changes in her body for himself. Pregnant women had always fascinated him and this was his first chance to actually experience it.

Clay moved his hand from her neck down to her breasts. One of the first things he had noticed was their increased size. Sarah was well endowed to begin with and her pregnancy had only made her more so. Clay gently fondled her nipples through her top and began pinching them to hard peaks.

Sarah tore her mouth from his and arched her back, as she called his name. Pregnancy had also increased their sensitivity and Clay found this arousing. He brought his mouth to her right nipple and drew it into his mouth. At this Sarah arched even farther off the bed as she experienced her first climax in almost five and a half months. Clay released her nipple and watched her face as a multitude of emotions played across it.

'God, she's the most beautiful woman in the world and I want her as much today as I did the last time we were together,' thought Clay.

'He can still play my body like an instrument,' sighed Sarah as she thought, 'I want him now, as much as I did all those months ago. I must be out of my mind."

Clay moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Sarah, may I make love to you?"

When Clay and Sarah had first begun seeing each other, he had always been a gentleman and asked her before he did anything to her, even if it was kissing her goodnight. She had often teased him about his mother having raised him right. His habit had led to many a giggling fit when they first began their sexual relationship. Sarah was not used to a man actually caring whether she wanted his attentions or not and she would giggle to hide her feelings. Clay had soon learned that her giggle was a good thing and it had lead to many an adventurous night.

To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'He wants to make love to me? I'm as big as a house with another man's child! How can he even stand to be in the same room with me, much less want me?'

Clay could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He began to pull away from her because he knew he had pushed her too far. Sarah reached out and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck pulling him back down across her. The feelings within her body won and she wanted this man more than her next breath. "Yes, Clay. Please, make love to me."

He felt as if he had just been handed the moon. His mouth descended on hers as his hands resumed their survey of her breasts. He felt her moan into his mouth and this only fueled his desire to have her. Clay reached down and placed his hand beneath the hem of her top and began trailing his fingers along her skin. Her skin felt like silk to him and he wanted to learn it all over again. Slowly he began pushing her top up her body. As he came to her belly he stopped and placed his open palm against her expanding waist. He removed his mouth from her lips and moved down until his face was even with the place where her baby lay.

Sarah stopped breathing, as she waited to see what his reaction to her changing body would be. She practically jumped out of her skin as she felt his lips caressing her belly.

Clay had tears in his eyes at how beautiful she was to him. "Hi Little One. Have you been giving your mother a hard time? I heard she didn't sleep well last night. Did you have something to do with that? I bet you did." As he was talking to the baby, he was smoothing his hand over the swell that enclosed and protected this precious life. Just then Clay felt a flutter beneath his hand and his eyes shot up to Sarah's. All she could do was smile and nod her head. Yes, that was the baby within her moving at the sound of his voice.

Clay looked back at her belly, with a silly grin on his face, and leaned forward to kiss her body again. "He likes the sound of my voice," said Clay in awe.

Sarah giggled, "And what makes you think Little One is a boy?" Sarah had begun to refer to the baby as 'Little One' after someone asked her one time too many if "It" was okay.

"I don't know, but we're going to have a son, Sarah."

'We? Did he just say we?' cried Sarah's mind.

'We? Did I just say we?' questioned Clay to himself. Taking a deep breath Clay felt a warmth flow over him, a peace he had never experienced before in his forty-two years. He decided at that exact moment that he couldn't live without her and her child and he didn't want to even try. He did not care that she had run from him to another man, hell, he had run to several different women and could not throw stones. He loved her and that was all that mattered at that exact moment in time.

Slowly he continued to remove her top, as he kissed his way up her body. He hesitated for several minutes at her breasts paying homage to her darkened nipples and then continued on. He licked his way up her neck to her ears, and nibbled gently on them before coming to rest on her luscious lips.

He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. There he saw acceptance, arousal, and the thing that surprised him the most, love. "I love you," whispered Clay. "I've never stopped. You need to know that I came in out of the field, Sarah. After my last mission it became obvious that I'd lost my perspective. I was a danger to myself, to you and anyone around me. I still work for the company, but I'm behind the scenes now. I travel very little and am actually comfortable as a controller instead of being the controlled."

Sarah didn't know what to say. She'd never imagined that Clay would give up fieldwork. He was one of the best agents the Company had ever had, but it was obvious that things had changed since last they had spoken. She reached out and touched his face. "What does that mean for us?" she tentatively inquired.

To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clay took a deep breath before pushing forward. "It means that I can now offer you, what I knew you wanted more than anything, when we were together. A husband who comes home at night and is there when you need him, a home of your own, that we can share with this child, and any others the God sees fit to give us."

This is what Sarah had been waiting all her life to hear and she wasn't sure how to react for fear that she would wake up and find that it was all a dream. She pulled back from Clay, and turned away from him. Did she deserve this after her obvious betrayal of Clay? Here she lay with another man's child growing inside of her.

"I don't deserve any of those things, Clay. Look at me," she said as she turned her tear stained face to him. "What's the first thing I did? I ran to another man, and am now carrying Gareth's child, a child, by the way, that he doesn't even want. How can you even stand to be in the same room with me?" she cried hysterically.

Clay was taken aback, but reached out and drew her into his arms. "It's okay, Sarah. We both have made mistakes and we'll work through them together. I promise you I will never judge you, and I do want this baby, because it is a part of you, and I want you. I love you…unconditionally." Clay watched as tears flowed down her face. He could see that she was struggling with herself to believe him. "I do love you, Sarah. I always will, and if you'll have me, I want to marry you. I want to be your husband and a father to this child. What do you say? Give me another chance?"

Sarah stared into Clay's eyes; she wanted so much to believe him and knew his eyes would answer her questions. Clay had the most beautiful green eyes, and at this moment, they were looking at her, with love shining in them. Sarah took a deep breath, she had her answer…he did love her and all that he had said was true. "Yes, Clay, I'll marry you."

Clay's mouth came down upon hers, and within moments he had her body under his. "Is this okay? I don't want to hurt you or the baby." Clay was once again putting her before himself. Even in the throes of passion he was more concerned about her.

Sarah raised her hands to his face and held it tenderly in her grasp. "You would never hurt me or this baby, Clay. Just be gentle and we'll figure the rest out as we go along."

Clay returned his mouth to hers, as he wondered what he had ever done to deserve this woman, and her love. But he knew one thing for sure; he was never again, going to put anything before her, or this child, in his life. After forty-two years, Clayton Webb had finally realized that his dedication to his country was not everything and he had been given another chance at happiness.

Later in the evening Clay quietly walked out of her bedroom and removed his cell phone from his jacket pocket. He once again dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Chegwidden."

"AJ, I have a question for you."

"What is that Webb?"

"Will you stand up for me?"

"Stand up for you for what?"

"When Sarah and I get married Saturday in Vegas."

"What?"

Clay smiled, as he had to hold the phone out away from his ear to keep from being deafened. "You heard me, AJ. Sarah's agreed to marry me. Well, will you?"

"I would be proud to, Clay, but how am I going to get to Vegas?"

"Let me handle that. You just be ready to go when I call you back later. And AJ? Don't say anything to anyone. Sarah and I want it to be a surprise."

"Whatever you say. See you Saturday."

Clay hung up the phone feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. One that he was not even aware he had been carrying around. He dialed another number and waited patiently for someone to answer. "Webb residence."

"Harrison, this is Clayton. Is my mother there?"

"Yes, Sir, just a moment." Clay heard Harrison lay the phone down on the table and go in search of his mother.

"Clayton, darling?"

"Hello, mother. How are you?"

"I'm the same as I was yesterday when you saw me, Clayton."

Clay took a deep breath, before continuing on, "Mother, what are you doing this weekend?"

To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Nothing that I know of, why?" Porter Webb asked her son.

"I need for you to get on the family jet, with AJ Chegwidden, and meet me in Las Vegas, ether tomorrow night or Saturday morning."

"Las Vegas? Clayton, there are better places to go if you want to gamble."

Clay laughed at his Mother's response to the location. "I'm not going there to gamble, Mother. I'm going there to marry Sarah Mackenzie…Mother? Mother?" Silence greeted him for several moments.

"Married?" whispered his mother through her tears. Porter had never thought she would see the day he would get married. After his breakup with Sarah eight months ago he had gone through several women and seemed as restless as ever.

"Yes, Mother, married. Will you come and be there with us?"

"Of course, Clayton. What kind of mother do you think I am?"

"A terrific one. There is one more thing that you need to know. Sarah's pregnant." Once again Clay was treated to silence.

"Pregnant? I'm going to be a grandmother? I think I need to sit down."

"Mother!" Clay had not thought about what this announcement would do to his mother.

"I'm fine, Clayton I just needed to sit down. How far along is she?"

"About eight months."

"You've known all this time and didn't tell me?"

"No, Mother. I just found out today. I am not the baby's biological father, but I am its 'daddy'. I love Sarah and I drove her from me into the arms of another man. Thank god he didn't want them, because I do. I love her, Mother, and the child she's carrying. He will be a Webb, and no one has to know any differently."

As Porter sat listening to her son, she could hear the love and conviction in his voice. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Clayton loved Sarah, and in his mind, this child was his. "Clayton, if you're sure about this, then so am I. The child she's carrying is yours, and no one will ever hear differently from me."

"Thank you, Mother. I love you."

"I love you too, Clayton." His mother had a good insight into the boy she had raised into a man. Today he reminded her so much of Neville and she was so proud.

"I will call you back a little later with more details, Mother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Son."

Clay couldn't remember the last time she had called him son, but it felt good to hear. Hanging up, he made several more calls, before calling both AJ and his Mother back. When he finished, he headed back to bed with Sarah for a few hours sleep. As he crawled in next to her, he stopped to thank the gods for Sarah, and this opportunity to start again. This time he wouldn't blow it.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We've got to get moving if we are going to make it to Vegas by tomorrow night." Sarah rolled over and buried her head under her pillow. Clay laughed at this, and began tickling her. He knew just how much she hated being tickled, and knew that it would get a response out of her.

"Clayton Webb, are you trying to make me wet the bed? Because if you are, you're doing a fine job of it."

This was not the response he was expecting, and he fell off the other side of the bed, from laughing hysterically. Sarah's head popped over the side to look at him, as she watched the man she loved try to get a grip on himself.

"No, love, that's not what I was trying to do, but if it will make you get out of that bed, then I guess it'll have to do." Clay fell back on the floor in another fit of laughter.

Sarah rolled over and crawled out of bed. She headed for the bathroom. There, she took a cup, and filled it full of cold water, she then proceeded to march back into the bedroom and pour the water over the head of her fiancé.

"Hey what was that for?" screamed Clay coming up sputtering.

To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That was for laughing at the pregnant lady," huffed Sarah stalking back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Sarah!"

The next evening Clay was shuffling Sarah into the Venetian Hotel on the Las Vegas strip. She had only been to Vegas when on assignment, and never had a chance to see the inside of this hotel, much less any of the other higher end hotels.

"Clay, it is beautiful! Are we really going to be staying here?" She had given up trying to hide the awe in her voice when they had started into the hotel.

"Yes, my love, we are." Clay was amused at her reaction to the ambiance of the Venetian and was glad he had chosen this hotel to make her dreams come true. In the middle of the hotel was an actual gondola and this was where they would be tying the knot. He had made all of the arrangements with the hotel's manager, an old college buddy, last night. "Sarah, you told me I had Carte Blanc with our wedding, right?"

"Yes, Clay, I did. Why?" Now she was becoming suspicious, as Clay was becoming more and more nervous.

"Then we had better be getting a move on. You still need to pick out a wedding dress and Mother and AJ should be arriving soon," Clay had kept walking as he was talking, and it took him several moments to realize that Sarah was no longer next to him. He stopped, and looked around, noticing that she was about ten feet behind him, standing in the middle of the casino with tears flowing down her face. "Sarah? Are you all right, darling?" Clayton said as he rushed back to her side.

"A wedding dress, your Mother, and AJ?" Sarah couldn't believe all that he had accomplished last night while she had slept.

"Honey, lets go to our room and then we can talk about this. Okay?" He took her hand and led her to the bank of elevators that would take them to their suite. From there she would be able to look out over the beautiful city that never slept, something she had told him in passing that she had always wanted to do, last night before she had fallen asleep.

Clay tipped the porter and took the room key before firmly closing the door to their suite behind him. He turned around to find Sarah staring intently out the wall of windows. From this absolutely breathtaking view she could see all the way to the mountains.

"Sarah, did I misunder…" This was as far as he got before she raised her hand to him.

"I gave you Carte Blanc, because I trust you. I can understand why your Mother is coming, but why AJ? I'm not sure if I can even face him, Clay. I let him down, and disappointed him, again. Instead of going to him for help I went to a stranger."

"Sarah, maybe I was wrong to invite AJ here. Will you forgive me, my little donkey?"

Spinning around she said, "What did you call me?"

"I called you my little donkey…" He had been GOING to tell her the story behind the affectionate use of referring to her as a donkey, when the ex-marine took control, grabbed him by the hand, and with strength that Clay never knew she had, she flipped him! He landed him on his back on the plush cream-colored carpet of their suite. Sarah was so angry with Clay's derogatory comment to her, that she hadn't noticed AJ and Porter had entered the suite.

"What the hell did the spook say or do to get you that upset, Sarah? Do I need to break his nose again?" AJ demanded.

Spinning around, Mac saw AJ and Porter for the first time, and she angrily told AJ, "He called me an ass!"

"I did NOT! I called you my little donkey!" Clay protested from his resting place on the floor.

At this point Porter could hold her laughter no longer, everyone was looking at her in bewilderment at her merriment. When she could control herself enough to speak she asked Sarah, "Did he ask to 'sex' you tonight as well?"

"What?" AJ growled.

"What?" Sarah gasped.

"MOTHER!" Clay shouted.

To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well, that IS what your father did to me the first time he called me his donkey!" Porter protested.

Clay slowly sitting up, eyeing Sarah, not sure he should get to his feet, suggested to his mother, "Maybe you should tell them the whole story before AJ rearranges my face. After Paraguay it's only being held together with bondo and bailing wire."

Porter suggested that they should all sit down to hear the story. Once it had been explained that Neville had sent her flowers with a mistaken Russian translation, everyone had a good laugh and they began to discuss plans for the wedding.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Porter moved to open the door. The hotel had sent up their florist with the flowers she had special ordered before leaving home and one of its shop owners with many things for the bride-to-be to choose from for her special day. Little did Sarah and Clay know, but Clay's college buddy had instructed the vendors not to accept payment from them. The hotel would pick up the tab on this one, as a way of wishing them the best of luck in the future.

As the shop owner laid out the selections for Sarah, Porter turned to Clay and handed him a ring box. "I had it cleaned and sized just like you asked, son."

"Thank you, mother," Clay said taking the box from his mother. He turned, walked over to Sarah, and going down on one knee reached out for her left hand.

Sarah looked down, a bit startled, at him until she saw the ring box in his hand and realized what he was about to do.

"Sarah, I have loved you for so long, and I never dared to dream that this day would come," he said taking the ring out of the box and then slipped it on her finger, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Never truly comfortable in overly romantic moments, Sarah didn't really know how to react, especially since AJ and Porter were in the room with them. So she retreated back to her usual response when confronted with an uncomfortable situation, sarcasm. "Well…I thought that WAS what we were here for, Clay,"

"Mac, have pity on the man and answer him," AJ said.

Realizing that she really was safe in this loving environment, Sarah's eyes softened as she looked at the man on his knee waiting patiently for her answer. Going down onto her knees in front of him she looked deeply into his eyes and said, "I want nothing more than to be your wife, and to share my life with you."

Drawing her into his arms, Clay kissed her reverently. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his embrace. It took AJ's not-so-discreet cough to bring them back into the room.

When they were again on their feet, Porter said to Sarah, "My dear, before you start choosing everything, I wanted to give you something I brought for your special day. I know you'll be getting many new things, so that will be covered. This can be your something old, something borrowed, and something blue, all in one." She handed Sarah a white handkerchief with navy blue embroidery on it.

There were three initials in fancy script in one corner and as Sarah turned the handkerchief to read them, AJ exclaimed, "What are you doing with my handkerchief!"

"I don't know what you mean, AJ," Porter said confused, "I've had that handkerchief for over thirty years."

Reaching in his back pocket, AJ pulled out a handkerchief that was an exact match to the one Sarah was holding in her hand.

"How could that be? Dad brought that handkerchief home from Vietnam," asked Clay.

"He got it from the SEAL that saved his life. He used it as a tourniquet when Neville was shot in the leg." Looking up at AJ, Porter asked, "You were a SEAL weren't you? You were the one that saved his life?"

"Oh my God…my sister was named after you!" Clay exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Sarah interjected.

"I never told him my name, how could that be?" asked AJ.

"They didn't actually name her after you, they named her using the initials on the handkerchief," replied Clay.

"Why haven't I met your sister, Clay?" asked Mac.

To be continued… 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Porter took Sarah's hand and with sadness in her eyes told her, "Amy Joy Crystal Webb, was born May 2, l968 and she only lived three days."

Putting his arm around Porter's shoulders, AJ replied, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Porter, and humbled at the honor of having her named after me."

Laying her head on AJ's shoulder, Porter sighed, and said, "It was a long time ago, but she was a blessing and a joy, for the few days we had her. We wanted to honor the man who had saved Neville's life, and we thought it would be a good way to do that."

Disturbed by the sight of the comfort his mother was drawing from AJ, Clay reached out and drew his mother in his arms, giving her a hug.

AJ stood there with a slight smirk on his face, at the jealous reaction from Clay.

Sarah turned to AJ and said, "How was it you came to save his life?"

"Oh, it was just in the line of duty," replied AJ with a shrug.

"Oh no, my dear, that's not true at all! AJ risked his own life to save Neville," then Porter told her the entire story of how the brave Navy SEAL Lieutenant saved the spy who had found himself behind enemy lines.

As Porter told the story, that Clay had heard a hundred times before, he stood there thinking 'Chegwidden? Why did this have to be Chegwidden? This is the man that broke my nose!' "Well, AJ, I guess I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my father's life," he said aloud.

"Like I said it was just in the line of duty," AJ told him.

"I don't care if it was in the line of duty, I'm proud and happy to finally be able to thank the man who saved his life," Porter said as she stood on tiptoes and kissed AJ's cheek. "You gave us six more years we wouldn't have had and I'm eternally grateful for that."

Watching the scene unfold before her, Mac noticed something in AJ's eyes she hadn't seen since before he had become involved with Meredith. She wondered if these two could have a future together?

Two hours later Sarah stood in the middle of the bedroom dressed in the most beautiful off white wedding gown and holding a bouquet of exotic Hawaiian anthuriums. Porter could only stand and stare at the beautiful young woman before her. "You're so beautiful, Sarah."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Do you think you could ever bring yourself to call me 'Mother', dear?"

Sarah's eyes misted over as she looked at the elegant woman. "I'd be honored to call you Mother." Sarah and Porter hugged, forming a new bond between the two women who were the world to Clayton Webb.

AJ tapped gently on the door and called, "Are you girls ready? It is time." Sarah and Porter giggled at the use of the word girls to describe them.

"Yes, AJ, we're ready." Sarah held her head high as she passed through the casino led by AJ. Clay had disappeared over an hour ago and was impatiently awaiting the arrival of his bride. AJ brought Sarah and Porter to a manmade canal that passed through the middle of the hotel and Sarah saw Clay standing in a gondola waiting for her.

She was not sure what was exactly going on, but had noticed that the canal was lined with people waiting for something to begin. Suddenly she realized they were waiting for their wedding to begin. For a moment, a look of panic crossed Sarah's face, and Clay moved quickly to exit the gondola. "Sarah, it is all right. I wanted to give you the most romantic wedding I could on such short notice and thought that you might like this. We don't have to do this, if you do not want to. Just tell me what you want, and I'll make it happen."

To be continued… 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sarah looked into Clay's eyes and smiled. "Let's get married, Mr. Webb," she said, as she took his hand and stepped into the gondola. There, in the middle of the Venetian hotel, in a gondola surrounded by hundreds of people they didn't know, Clayton Neville Webb married Sarah Catherine Mackenzie. During the ceremony, several of the hotel's staff had walked around passing out little bottles to the "guests" so when the ceremony ended the bride and groom were showered with a sea of bubbles. Sarah threw her bouquet at the request of the gathered guests; she managed to toss it right at Porter, who caught it with a surprised look on her face.

That evening the bride and groom, along with AJ, Porter, and the manager of the hotel, dined at the world famous Valentino restaurant within the Venetian. Executive Chef Luciano Pellegrini personally prepared the newlyweds' meals. This day would be one to live on in their memories for the rest of their lives, and a story they would share over and over again with family and friends. It was the day Clayton Webb gave Sarah Mackenzie Webb his heart and the world.

"Well, Porter, since they have gone off and left us, and I am sure that we won't see them again until tomorrow, how would you like to go dancing with me?" AJ asked when the two of them were left alone as the newlyweds took off to their room.

"I would love to, AJ," she smiled and put her hand in his as he helped her up from the table.

After a night of shared passion, the newlyweds had a late breakfast with Porter and AJ before leaving for their honeymoon. Clay had enough leave time accumulated with the Company that he was able to take off until the first of the year. During this time he would be there for Sarah and the birth of their child.

Friday, December 10, 2004

O435 EST

Athens, Greece

"Sarah, you need to push, sweetheart, only a few more and it will be all over." At least he prayed it would be all over. Sarah had been in labor for twenty-five hours, and he did not think he could take much more. He hated seeing her in pain and this was beginning to be too much for him. He had prayed several times, throughout the worst of her pains, that it was him lying there in her place.

"What do you think I am doing, Mr. Webb? Eating bon bons? I'm pushing, the baby just isn't ready to make an appearance yet," Sarah screamed at Clay.

The doctor just smiled, he had seen many a new parents and these two were no different. It was just too bad that he couldn't understand them. They were speaking English and he only spoke Greek. The baby had decided two weeks early it was time to make its appearance and Clay had ended up rushing Sarah to the nearest hospital. Her high tolerance of pain had kept her from realizing that she had been in labor for almost fourteen hours.

Sarah and the doctor were communicating via hand signals until an interpreter could be found, but so far they had not needed one. As she felt another pain begin she braced herself to push for all she was worth. At the peak of the pain she bore down and ten seconds later, Matthew Clayton Webb came screaming into the world. Mother was fine and father lay passed out on the floor. Sarah glanced around looking for Clay, when she noticed the doctor pointing to the floor. She looked down to see her husband and now new father lying on the floor.

She began to laugh, as did the doctor. He instructed the nurse to get some smelling salts to bring Clay around. Finally awake, Clay sheepishly looked at Sarah and asked her if she was all right. Laughingly she told him she was and he knew she was never going to let him live this disgrace down. Clayton Webb, spy extraordinaire, passed out at the birth of his first child.

Two weeks later Sarah, Clayton, and Matthew were on the doorstep of the Roberts home in Washington. They had just come from the airport from Greece just in time for the annual Roberts' Christmas Eve party. They had sworn AJ to silence about the baby, so no one other than AJ and Porter knew of their surprise.

To be continued… 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been almost a year since Sarah had last seen her family from JAG and it felt good to be returning home after such a long absence. Clay placed his hand in the small of her back when he noticed that she was trembling. "Are you cold, sweetheart?"

Sarah wasn't cold, she was scared that they would not accept her back, or that they would be angry with her for running from them, when she had truly needed them the most. "Will you ring the doorbell, Clay? I don't want to drop Matthew."

Clay knew that there was absolutely no way she would ever drop the baby, but did what she asked anyway. After a few moments the front door opened and Lieutenant Coates began to greet them. Tonight she was the designated coat "person", but when she saw who it was, she was speechless.

Clay pushed his family inside of the door and turned to greet Jennifer. "Good evening, Lieutenant Coates. How have you been?"

"Fine, Sir, Ma'am," Jennifer accepted their coats and stopped dead when she saw the baby in the Colonel's arms. She glanced from the baby, to Sarah, and then to Clay, her mouth opening and closing like that of a fish. Clay laughed and patted her on the shoulder moving past her into the living room.

"Good evening everyone. Mind if we join the party?" Clay gently reached around and pulled Sarah to his side. He could feel her body shaking and realized that she was terrified. Everyone in the room turned to greet the new guests and all conversations stopped dead. Many shook their heads because they couldn't believe who they were seeing standing before them.

AJ and Porter stepped forward and AJ shook Clay's hand, while Porter hugged Sarah. "How are you three doing? Glad to be home? May I hold him, Sarah?" AJ asked. Clay took the baby from her cold fingers and handed him to AJ.

"Of course, AJ," replied Clay, in a rather stunned voice. He was shocked to see his mother at the party and could not quite figure out how she came to be there.

He had not seen his mother since his and Sarah's wedding, so had no idea that she and AJ had been seeing each other. He made a mental note to talk to her later and find out what was going on, but right then his main concern was about how everyone was reacting to Sarah. The situation was not going well. No one else in the room had moved, and Sarah was shaking uncontrollably at this point. Clay looked at AJ silently asking for his help. He'd hoped that they would all simply open their arms to Sarah and let the past lie, but it didn't appear that was going to be the case.

Suddenly, in from the kitchen came Harriet, and when she saw Sarah she came barreling across the room taking her into her arms. "Ma'am! Are you really here?" At this, the floodgates opened in the room and Sarah was hugged and kissed by all. Tears were flowing down the cheeks of almost everyone in the room. Their family was once again complete.

Harriet turned around to ask the Admiral something when she noticed, for the first time, that he was holding a baby in his arms. "Oh Sir, what a cute baby! Whose is it?" Everyone in the room started laughing and pointed toward Sarah and Clay. This time it was Harriet's turn to open and close her mouth like a fish.

Once she had composed herself, Harriet walked over to the Admiral and took the child from him. She turned and walked over to Sarah, her eyes never once leaving the precious bundle in her arms. Noticing the blue blanket, Harriet surmised that the baby was indeed a boy and proceeded to ask his name.

Sarah glanced up at Clay who still had his arm firmly locked around her waist. "His name is Matthew Clayton Webb," replied Clay as Sarah had yet to find her voice.

Clay took Sarah's left had and presented to all in the room, "And this, is Sarah Mackenzie Webb, my wife." Chaos broke out in the room as its occupants began to assimilate this new piece of information. Not only had Sarah given birth to a baby, but also she was now Mrs. Clayton Webb. Congratulations could be heard from all around the room as Clay hugged Sarah even tighter.

To be continued… 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harriett, hearing the twins wake up in the other room, handed Matthew back to AJ and went in to get them. Bringing them both out in her arms Bud stepped up and took one baby from her. Harriett introduced her twins to Matthew saying, "Look, Matthew, here are two playmates for you, Mackenzie and the one Bud has is Margaret."

"How will Matthew ever chose between two such beautiful older women?" asked Clay.

"That's easy, his hands already reaching out for little Mackenzie," smiled AJ.

"To bad arranged marriages are a thing of the past," replied Porter with a grin.

"Excuse me folks, but if we are going to make it to Chaplin Turner's service on time, we need to get a move on," Harriett announced to the room. She then hurried to get her children ready to go.

Once they reached the church all were hurrying to get inside and get a seat before the service began. It had always been a habit of the Chaplin to take a few moments to size up his audience before a sermon and tonight was no different, but what he beheld took his breath away.

There in the front row were Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden and Mrs. Porter Webb, Clayton, Sarah and Matthew Webb, and Harmon and Kristi Rabb, Jr. His son, Sturgis was in the second row with his girlfriend Bobbi Latham, Bud, Harriet, AJ, Jimmy, Mackenzie, and Margaret Roberts, along with Bud's brother Michael Roberts and Jennifer Coates, his girlfriend. Silently sneaking in the back was Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez whom the Chaplin waved down front to sit in the first row where a seat had been saved for him in hopes that he would make that night.

It was truly a blessed night and one for which Chaplin Turner was grateful. Tonight had seen the return of the prodigal daughter to JAG, and many new beginnings for his loved ones. Looking out over the congregation he saw the glow of love and acceptance. Moving down from the podium he came to stand before Sarah and Clay, they had a surprise for all who were present.

"This evening's service is going to be a little out of the ordinary," began the Chaplin. "Tonight I have the honor of christening Matthew Clayton Webb. Sarah, Clay, would you please come and stand beside me? Admiral, Harriet, would you please come and stand beside them as the godparents of Matthew?"

There, on that beautiful night, as the church bells tolled midnight, Matthew Clayton Webb was christened with AJ Chegwidden and Harriet Sims-Roberts taking on the duties and responsibilities of godparents. Neither had expected this, but were thrilled with the opportunity to be a part of this young family. When the christening ended, the JAG family descended upon the six people standing in front of the church.

Sarah stepped forward and everyone stopped to watch her. She had yet to say a word since they had entered the Roberts home several hours before. "First, I want to apologize to all of you for running away. It was an immature and selfish thing to do, and one I wish I could undo even now. Second, I want to tell all of you how much I love you. You have been my family for so long, and it's been a lonely miserable year without you. Third, thank you for sharing this evening with Clay, Matthew, and I. It means so much more, when shared with one's family."

AJ stepped up behind Sarah and placed his arm around her waist anchoring her to him. What he had to say next was important, and he didn't want her getting away until he was finished. "All of you know that Sarah came to see me before she left. I blame myself for her leaving, because I was unable to see beyond my own pain. I didn't take her, or her feelings, into consideration when I said the things I said to her, and I left her no alternative, but for her to run away, and for this I am truly sorry."

Turning to Sarah he continued, "Sarah, if you wish, I've arranged for you to be able to return to JAG at the same level you were at when you left. The SECNAV has agreed to write these last months off in your record as a medical leave, thereby making your request for a discharge null and void. It is yours if you want it. All you have to do is say the word, and I'll make it happen."

"Word, Sir."

"Excuse me?"

"You said, all I had to do was say the word, and I just did, Admiral." Turning to Clay, Sarah continued. "Clay, do you have a problem with my returning to JAG?"

"If it is truly what you want, no," Clay replied smiling.

Turning back to the Admiral, Colonel Webb saluted him and stood at attention. Gunny yelled, "Attention on deck." Everyone came to attention and the Admiral returned her salute.

"Welcome home, Colonel, it is nice to have to you back."

THE END 


End file.
